The Gordon Research Conference on the Chemotherapy of AIDS, scheduled for March 9-13, 1992, in Oxnard, CA, will bring together a diverse group of chemical and biological scientists in a setting conducive to the discussion of the most current research in the area of AIDS therapy. This meeting will span a wide spectrum of basic and applied topics (molecular biology of HIV gene targets, biochemical pharmacology of new drugs scheduled for clinical trial, synthesis of new clinical candidates, biological testing the state of vaccine development and data from on-going Phase I/II clinical trials). The conference objective will be the promotion of maximum interaction and information transfer between the biological and chemical scientists responsible for rational drug design as well as other approaches to anti-HIV therapy. The Gordon Conference setting allows for idea exchange and personal interactions between these scientifically diverse groups in a way not possible at large international meetings.